


Cannibal Tree

by zhaiiii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaiiii/pseuds/zhaiiii
Summary: 利威尔不知道为什么会变成这样，他明明什么都没做错不是么？





	Cannibal Tree

**Author's Note:**

> OOC、OOC、极度OOC  
这是一篇PWP！内容没有任何意义任何营养！！  
是人外！树妖文x无头妖精利，有触手、分头行动【字面意思】且是强X！观看可能引起不适！  
再说一遍角色崩坏，超崩坏！
> 
> 可以接受的话请再往下看，不可以请直接离开，谢谢了！

……

现在这到底是什么情况？ 

利威尔不明白为什么他被整个吊了起来，刚才他仅仅是踏上这棵大树冒出地面的结实根部，打算去取回属于自己的东西而已。就在他踩上树根的一瞬间，无数新生的枝条从大树各个枝干上生长出来快速爬满他的全身。手腕、腋下、大腿根部、甚至脚踝都被枝条一圈一圈的缠绕起来。

新生的枝条韧性十足，利威尔无论怎么用力都无法挣脱的。

可恶！等、等一下。

枝条仿佛并不在意他的挣扎，直接将他的身体整个吊了起来，面朝着那棵长着浅黄色树叶的大树。

这是什么陷阱么？

然而枝条接下来的行为彻底推翻了他的怀疑。在固定好他的四肢之后，大树的枝干上生长出了更多的枝条，它们从领口、袖口灵活地钻进他的衣服，开始在他的身体上不断滑动、挤压、触碰。

与此同时树干上逐渐浮现出一个人形，从尚不清晰的轮廓就能看出是一个足够高大的男人，浅棕色的树皮开始慢慢凸起，男人的上半身逐渐与树干分离开来，他的强健有力的手臂上的肌肉纹路慢慢变得具体起来，随即他伸出粗糙的手掌代替了一根枝条握住了利威尔的腰部。

这个狗屎滚蛋会捏断我的腰！ 

让利威尔感到恐惧的事情并没有发生，那只手只是加入了枝条们的抚弄，快速地解开他的衣扣后从他的腰窝处往下摸去。对方的手掌真的很大，能将他的整个臀瓣捏在手中，并且开始有节奏的揉弄起来。

从来！

从来没有人敢这样对待过他！

他绷紧臀部做出抗拒的姿态，他想狠狠地揍面前这个下半身还和树干连接在一起金发男人，可是他做不到。他想破口大骂，但是他的头……他感应不到他的头！一定是这个可恶的树妖用了什么办法切断了他头和身体之间的联结。而枝条的抚弄柔和舒适，让他的身体变得越来越奇怪……

“你真是有一个结实的好屁股。”长着高鼻梁的树妖满意地说道，突然把手收了回去，取而代之的是一条柔软的新枝向他身后的小穴内部探去。

被强行侵入的异物感让他非常不适，新枝柔软且细长，不断地向更深的地方钻去……他能感受到被进入到了很深的地方，这还没有结束，他不知道发生了什么事，只是感觉肠道里突然有一阵微凉。过了一会，利威尔发现有些黏糊糊的液体顺着枝条从自己的穴口流了出来。

操！是那家伙分泌出来的树汁！ 

到底是为什么会变成这样的？？

哐嘡。

埃尔文从沉睡中醒来。

唤醒他的不仅仅是这一声轻响，还有什么东西被放在了他的身上，不重，像是装着什么东西的一个容器。他悄悄地睁开眼睛向发出声响的地方偷看了一眼——

啊，里面是一颗头。

一颗漂亮的头。黑色的头发柔顺地垂在额头两侧，将本来就不大的脸蛋衬托得更加小巧精致，睡着似的双眼上的一双眉毛轻皱着，嘴角向下，一副很不满的表情。

原来是一只无头妖精！妖精从他的身体上跳了下去，似乎很满意似的回望了一下自己放置头颅的位置，心满意足地离开了。

被打扰到睡眠的埃尔文自然是想要捉弄一下这个戒备心不足的小家伙，当妖精再次回到他扎根的地方时，埃尔文悄悄地把妖精的头藏在了树干里面。

他没有等待多长时间，无头妖精就回来了。

身材娇小的妖精垫着脚对着自己之前放头的树枝张望了许久，非常疑惑的样子，终于他忍不住踩上树根，打算爬高一点去寻找自己的脑袋。

埃尔文等的就是这个时刻。

当他用自己的新枝将无头妖精提起来之后他发现，这具身体只是看起来年幼而已，对方身上有着结实的肌肉，能够想象到他的爆发力。只不过这些力量遇上柔软的枝条是没有作用的，看着不断挣扎的无头妖精，埃尔文决定亲自与他接触。

“你真敏感，看看你的反应。”他的本体从树干中浮现出来，满意的评价着眼前的一切。听到他的话之后，妖精用力地挣扎了几下。 

看看，他真可爱！

当他撤离第一根枝条时，透过枝条分泌出的树汁从穴口出缓慢溢出，枝条的尖端和穴口软肉上附着着的树汁黏在一起拉出了一条透明的丝线。

无头妖精的身体不知道是因为气愤还是害羞，整个都颤抖了起来，他躯体上的肌肉紧绷着，浑身上下写满了拒绝。

但埃尔文不允许他拒绝。

“是不是有点太多了？不过第一次还是需要这样的呢。”说着他将几根枝条缠绕在一起让它们变得更粗，再一次捅进妖精湿哒哒的穴口。这一次和之前润滑时不同，逐渐变粗的枝条让妖精有些难以承受，他扭动着腰想要躲避这样的折磨。

这一切在树妖的眼里看起来是那么的美丽。埃尔文的枝条作为身体的一部分，实际上是没有感觉的，就像是人类的头发，但与之不同的是他能够操控它们。

而现在，他开始有点嫉妒它们了。

雪白的腰肢在他眼前胡乱且徒劳的摇晃着，他已经不想再等待了。将扩张用的枝条被拔出来后，又把妖精摆成背对他的姿势，埃尔文迫不及待地将他的肉刃顶了进去。

真紧。

同时又柔软，潮湿。 

现在埃尔文可以毫不犹豫地肯定他之前的猜想：这是一个处子穴，他开始深深浅浅地抽插，之前留在里面的润滑用的树汁被他自己的阴茎带出来又塞回去，在与穴口软肉的摩擦中发出咕啾的水声。

悬在空中的妖精再次开始挣扎起来，他的两条腿被大大分开，缠绕在大腿根部的枝条因为他的挣扎捆得更紧了。 

一定会留下勒痕吧。 

妖精的身体那么小，软肉的皱褶被全部撑平像是承受不住他的巨大性器似得，但实际上他做的非常好，在埃尔文的一段抽插之后，妖精的肠道甚至开始回应般的缩紧起来。 

真淫荡。

一只天生淫荡的无头妖精。

享受这美味的处子穴的同时，埃尔文突然觉得少了些什么，对了，是声音……

“嘿，我知道你是来找东西的，但我认为放在了我的身上后又擅自离开，这不就表明那个东西属于我了么？”埃尔文笑着，明显感觉到听到这句话的无头妖精愤怒地挣扎了几下。

“别生气，我当然可以还给你，你看……”

说着他将藏在树干内部的妖精的头颅拿了出来，用枝条勾着挂在妖精身体的旁边。

“好了，你现在可以开口和我说说话了？”他之前将无头妖精的头颅藏在自己的树干中的时候，同时切断了头和身体的感应，现在一切回归正轨。

是时候让睡美人醒过来了。

“操！你这个不要脸的狗屎树妖，放开……啊！”

埃尔文没想到对方一开口居然是这样的话，为了表示惊讶他又狠狠地操弄了好几下。妖精的身体真的是太会吸了，已经从中得到快乐的穴口积极地配合着他的顶弄，想将他的性器吸到更深的地方。

“我以为我们能够友好相处。”树妖的语气非常的委屈。

“开……什么狗屁玩笑，我要……杀了你！”妖精的脸色变得更黑了，在快感和愤怒的双重作用下，他的表情逐渐扭曲了起来。

“我想你的身体可不这么认为。”

埃尔文操控枝条将妖精的头转向能够看到他身体全貌的方向，让他亲眼看看这具染上情欲的淫乱身体是多么沉醉其中。妖精的身体上的衣服基本已经被脱光了，光滑的背部布满了汗珠，肩膀和后背都浮现不同程度的绯红，四肢上还有一些被枝条缠狠了而留下的道道红痕。从后背位的方向能够清晰的看见树妖的性器是如何插进他的穴口的，在雪白的双臀之间不断进出的是一根深色的粗大阴茎，穴口周围早就湿得一塌糊涂，有之前用来滑所分泌的树汁、当然还有别的什么，全部乱糟糟的混在了一起……

“看看你都湿成什么样了？我很乐意理解成你很享受这个，”

无头妖精在看到自己的身体全貌时顿没了声息，看来视觉和触觉上的双重刺激给他带来了不小的打击。

埃尔文乘机操纵枝条将妖精的头移动到自己面前打算亲吻他，在唇瓣即将接触的那一刻，妖精扭动脑袋狠狠地在树妖的鼻子上咬了一口。

“嘶！”埃尔文吃痛的抽气，看来野猫般的妖精不是那么好驯服，他需要用别的办法。

树妖抽出自己的性器，将无头妖精的身体翻转过来，从正面能够看到妖精被枝条揉搓得早已红肿的乳尖和抵在下腹上的勃起，他一直没有碰妖精可爱的阴茎，那里流出的前液已经在妖精紧致的小腹上划出一道道水迹。

“瞧瞧它多可怜，多寂寞。我已经空不出手了，不如你自己帮帮自己？”说着他用枝条把妖精的头吊在他自己身体下腹的正前方，让那张精巧的脸对着自己同样精致的阴茎。

“你、你这家伙在说什么？”妖精不可置信地问道。

不！这太过了！

他从来没想过用自己的头做这种事！他甚至没有这么近距离的观察过自己的性器！自己的那根可耻地勃起着，宣扬着他的身体是有多享受这场强制的性事。他的鼻尖马上就要碰到柱身了，他已经能够闻到属于自己的淡淡腥味……

“那么你是愿意和我接吻还是……？”

“接就接！下三滥的混蛋！”妖精嘴硬道，眼神还是和之前一样凶狠，不同的是他的眼角已经泛红，眼眶中也开始有晶莹在闪烁，想来是刚刚被逼出的眼泪。

多么惹人怜爱的小妖精！

埃尔文改用自己双手捧起妖精的头，气哼哼的妖精任命似的闭上了眼，这次乖乖地张开嘴与他深吻，埃尔文将舌头顶入妖精小巧的口腔的同时下身也再次挺入那湿哒哒的肉穴……

……

可恶！

利威尔清醒了过来，发现自己的身体正被放在一张由那些他不想再触碰的枝条编织而成的一张吊床上，自己的头也被放在旁边。身体上除了被枝条缠绕留下的红痕，其他的东西都被人清理了干净。

他不想再回忆在他失去意识之前感受到的那种全身都填满的感觉！那个混蛋树妖，不知道来了多少次，还用形状奇怪枝条塞进他的嘴、包裹他的阴茎，更令人生气的是，他那不争气的身体！自己的后穴到最后几乎都被操成了树妖的形状……这让他简直恨不得把自己掐死，只可惜他的脖子原本就是断掉的。

“你醒啦？”

利威尔闻声抬头，发现长着金发的树妖正坐在他上方的树枝上看着他，不知道他在那盯着自己看了多长时间。

“现在我们能友好相处了吧？”那个混蛋还在笑着问，“我叫埃尔文，你呢？”


End file.
